


离婚

by rrrr111



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrr111/pseuds/rrrr111





	离婚

01  
收到那份寄来的纸质文件时，can正在打理他的健身房。

从他买下这间健身房到如今，不过四五年的光景。在tin有意无意的提点下，这间原本不过占地几百平的健身房已经发展成这幢写字楼的招牌。

整整一层的面积，涵盖了几乎所有的室内运动，甚至还有单独封闭的训练房间，专门提供给vip客户群，极大地保证了客户的私密空间和运动体验。

tin当然也是其中一员。

can坐在tin专属的房间里，慢慢拆开了那封文件，上边的标题刺得can眼睛有些痛。

离婚协议。

can抽出几页薄薄的纸，认认真真地看了几项条款，猛然发现有些不对。

——这不是他寄给tin的那份。

can胡乱的翻到最后，果然结尾签字处只有这tin的名字。而自己寄给tin的那份，他早已将自己的名字签好，只等tin签字，或者盖个章，甚至只要是tin点点头，都会有人将那份离婚协议履行。

可自己却足足等了近一个月，才收到这份早就该拿到的协议。想来tin是对那协议不满意的。

事实证明，也的确如此。

can仔仔细细地翻看着那份文件，眉头皱得能夹断一根pocky。

文件上清清楚楚地写着，两人婚姻内的住房早已过到can的名下，tin分不到那房子哪怕一分钱。还有tin名下公司的各种基金股份，can至少占了三成，这些现在都属于can的个人财产。

至于can在原本的离婚协议上提出的健身房该有tin的分红，在这里完全没有被提及，大概率是tin签了弃权的。

还有其他的一些补偿，被标注在后面。整份文件虽然略长，却条理清晰，严谨易懂。can就算再迟钝，也算得出只要自己签了这份协议，大概马上可以成为曼谷中数得上名的富豪。

这与他原本的协议大不一样

自己请人拟的协议，只谈及到两人的财产分割与健身房的处理。说白了就是can愿意净身出户，唯一的产业健身房还要分红给tin。

显然对方并不领情。

can放下了那份协议，颓废地躺在了地板上，纸张散乱地落了一地，像极了can抑郁的心情。

can寄给tin离婚协议的时候，恰好是在tin去欧洲出差的时候。

这并不是他第一次提出离婚了。

can深深地记得，无论他和tin的关系已经僵持了多久，吵架吵得天翻地覆——其实只有自己暴躁地像颗地雷，tin只是冷眼瞧着，到最后提起关于离婚的话题，tin永远只会说五个字，我不会签字。

所以tin刚出发去机场，can转身就寄了个国际快递。can甚至还实时追踪着物流信息，在tin到达欧洲的第三天，快递就显示了被签收。

可是tin却一直没有联系他。

can想着tin大概也是倦了，于是将自己在同居房子里的东西一收，找了个健身房附近的单身公寓住了进去，正式宣告自己告别了婚姻生活。

至于这间留给tin的专属运动房，can只是犹疑了一瞬，便决定还是将它保留下来。万一某一天tin出现在这健身呢，他在自己这买的私教课还没有用完，出于保护消费者利益的角度，自己也该替tin保留着，哪怕是离婚了呢……

can抬手遮住了双眼，却压不下心中的悸动。明明是自己提出离婚的，心里建设也做了很久，这份离婚协议早就该到来，可如今真的来了，好不容易做的决定好像突然就有了些动摇。

而且这份协议……

can有些苦恼。自己从来就不是因为金钱才和tin在一起，协议上的这些东西，他真的不需要。

思来想去，can叹了口气，掏出了手机翻出James的号码，播了出去。作为tin的贴身助理，这位年纪轻轻的混血男孩俨然成了24小时管家，只要电话打得通，肯定可以联系到tin。

“James？我是can…”

“您好，can先生。”

对方的语气有些疏离，can听着那声音，甚至想象得到那张向来不苟言笑的脸。

“James，我收到了你寄来的文件…嗯，我觉得可能有些不大合适…”

电话那边沉默了半晌，James只是淡淡道，“can先生，我只负责拟文件，具体条款和事项是tin先生亲自吩咐下来的，您觉得哪里不合适可以与律师约谈。”

can听着这话，抿抿唇。虽然James是这样说，可他清楚得很，tin的主意，除非他本人，否则没有人可以替他改掉做好的决定。

可他真的不想拿走那些原本就不属于自己的东西。

仿佛那些东西玷污了他和tin曾经的爱情。

“…您若是实在不肯接受，也可以与tin先生当面协调，这样可能会比较有效率。”

James的声音依旧没什么起伏，语速也和往常一样，只是语调的停顿显得有着一丝怪异。

can有些挣扎。

他其实不大想去见tin的。

他与tin之间，该说的话，该吵的架，早就说完闹完，每一次都没有什么结果。如今双方都同意了离婚，can想着，也就不要再私下见面了吧。

可内心深处的蠢蠢欲动却仿佛在叫嚣着什么。

至于原因，can选择忽略。

至少，两个人可以正式地当面告别吧。

这么想着，can极小声地“嗯”了一声，“那我明天十点钟去公司可以吗？”

James有一瞬间的迟疑，而后道，“您还是到城市花园来吧，时间随您挑，您到了通知我，我去接您。”

can拿着手机，有些怔愣。

城市花园是曼谷顶级的私人疗养院，tin为什么会在那里？

can刚要问出口，James却已经挂掉了电话，断线后的屏幕亮了一阵，缓缓地灭了。

can躺在遍布西下阳光的房间里，却觉着浑身发冷。虽然James什么都没说，却仿佛已经告诉can一个极不好的消息。

can克制住自己发麻的身体，从地上爬了起来，连文件都没收，便一路小跑着下了楼，不管不顾地叫了一辆出租车直奔城市花园。

此时此刻，can很清楚，他不能失去tin。

02  
车窗外的街道上依然熙熙攘攘，路上也因为晚高峰而堵得水泄不通。

can坐在后座，被低温的空调吹得有些窒息，操作了几次，才把车窗摇了下来。

随着闷热的空气一同进来的，还有车子的鸣笛声和路人的吵闹声，一切都显得日常与平淡。

can出神地想，自己和tin究竟是如何走到这一步的。

其实这个问题can想了很久很久，久到他们还没在一起时，can就隐隐地有着这样或那样的顾虑。

当然，那时他所能想到的问题，当然不足以与各类八卦人士的尖酸刻薄相比。顶多不过是自己与tin之间究竟是友情还是爱情，以及自己与tin似乎显得不那么般配，好吧，是很不般配。

可就在他犹疑着说出想同tin做朋友后，tin毫不留恋地放开了他的手。那一瞬间，can似乎明白了什么，又好像也不完全明白。可tin松开自己的一刹那，can确定，自己不想失去他。

所以他和tin在一起后，尽管有不少人，带着好奇或恶意，委婉或虚伪地向他提出一个个尖锐的问题时，他可以回避所有，装作不在意的样子，然后头也不回地去找tin，牵着他的手向所有人宣告，他们相爱着，并且会一直相爱着。

can很珍惜自己这段来之不易的爱情，当然，tin也同样珍惜。

因此，当tin为了他做出各种这样那样的让步时，can也同样努力地学习如何成为一名matthanan的爱人。

让人头大的英文，can坚持看了一段时间，却依然只能勉强记住几个单词，经济和管理学起来更像是天书。can时常在想，tin身边懂这些的人很多很多，每天和那些人聊经济谈生意已经很累了，自己干嘛还要不知情趣地撞上去，总要让tin在不工作的时候更放松才对。

于是对于can来说，最直接的办法就是去满足tin的各种喜好。

譬如，can在床上向来不吝于以最淫荡的姿态去取悦tin。

can很乐意为tin提供各种服务，手指，嘴巴…只要tin想，can可以很大方地将自己完完全全的交给tin。而像tin这种受过良好教育的大少爷，面对所谓的不知羞耻，能说出最下流的话，也不过一句你欠干而已。与平常那副高冷的样子相比，竟有种意外的反差可爱。

那段时间，can极其满足于tin射在自己身体里的时刻。那让他觉着，tin是需要他的，也是他同tin最亲密的时候。

只是再亲密的时刻，也抵不过生活长期的打磨。tin是天之骄子，还未毕业就进入了家族企业。虽然在最初的时候大多数人并不看好这个因为磕药被遣返回国的二少爷，可在can心里，tin永远是那个想做什么就一定做得到的胜利者。

在家族企业里站稳脚跟后，tin懒得同tul争斗，又自立门户做起了自己公司与事业。彼时tin不过刚刚毕业，一身的光芒再也无法被掩盖，明里暗里追求tin的人越来越多，哪怕tin戴上了婚戒也只不过让一部分人有所收敛，剩下的人在打听过can的身份后，无一不带着无所谓的态度依旧对tin穷追不舍。

那些人用着英文与tin谈政治，谈经济，谈一切can不懂的东西，用着虚伪的表情与语气，“关照”他。can慢慢地变得沉默，变得焦虑，甚至不再能控制好自己的情绪。因为他发现，就算自己再怎么从别的地方努力地取悦tin，也不能剥离事业对tin的影响。

他们确实不够般配。

tin在发现can的状况后，几次谈话都以can单方面拒绝而告终。在某一次欢爱后，tin貌似不经意地提起can供职的那家健身房，鼓励着can可以自己开一家，或许可以发展起自己事业。

这个提议似乎让can提起了精神，他向tin借了钱，买下了那家健身房，然后慢慢扩大了规模，吸引了不少新的客户。虽然这其中的操作有不少要归功于tin的指点，可can依然情绪高涨地努力着，一心扑在自己的健身房事业上。

起码证明自己也是可以做成事情的。

健身房扩建的初期，tin对于can的工作是很支持的，可渐渐地，tin发现can的客户意外的多。

多到甚至已经影响到了自己与can的日常生活。

这种情况在can还没有买下健身房时就有过，tin发了通脾气，can才收敛了许多。可如今是自己鼓励can去发展自己的事业，想阻挠他与客户联系，can一定会生气。然而比起can生气，tin更怕他再回到沉默寡言的状态。那样的can，tin看着很心疼。

矛盾总是这样一点一点积攒着爆发的。

尽管tin非常果断的拒绝任何带有桃色意味的邀请与别有目的的谈判，可到底也是有他没办法直接拒绝的合作。

海外最大零售商总裁的小儿子ban就是这个时候出现的。

ban的年纪同tin和can差不多，甚至还略小一些，皮肤白皙，长相俊秀，这个男孩几乎占据了tin所有休息以外的时间。

can见过几次ban，是在他去tin的公司等tin回家的时候。ban笑着对tin说些什么，向来不苟言笑的tin竟然也露出了一丝笑容。甚至在深夜，tin的应酬结束后，ban还亲自将醉酒的tin送回家。can开门的时候，被tin抱了个满怀，可他看着ban露出的玩味笑容，心中却始终扎了颗刺般，拔不掉，还隐隐地闷痛着。

can只能把更多的精力放在扩充事业版图上，越来越多的客户信息，越来越繁忙的交际，让can有些疲惫。

直到某一天，爆发了两人之间第一次真正意义上的吵架。

03  
吵架有了第一次就有第二次。

尤其是两个人对对方都有所不满，又因为独占欲，自卑，倔强一系列负面情绪的挤压，吵架变得越来越频繁。

吵架时，tin向来是冷着脸，虽然很少说话，但只要张嘴就是can的错处，让人反驳都没有借口。can从认识tin起，就知道这个男人的嘴巴有多坏。尽管can明白tin的嘴巴越坏，就代表他越在意，可自己是真的控制不住烦躁的情绪。

离婚便是在某次争吵中，can口不择言提出来的。

话说出口后，两个人俱是一愣。好半晌，tin才狠狠道，我不会签字。

自那以后，can仿佛破罐子破摔一般，对两个人之间的关系鲜少维护，带着早晚有一天会离婚的想法，哪怕tin的应酬再多，can也无力去照顾。

毕竟，他与tin，是那样的不般配。

同样焦躁的，还有tin。

他这一生，所有的焦躁和顾虑，无一不是因为can。这是他所拥有的，最最珍贵的东西。

tin悄然地示弱，推掉所有的应酬，在家陪着can。可也是他亲手放开了can。can要做得事，实在是很多，每天手机邮箱爆满，line上也有众多的人在咨询。tin曾经趁着can睡着得时候，翻看过那些记录，其中不伐带着别样心思的人来接近can，说出的话不算露骨，却完全可以激怒焦躁的tin。

两个人再一次吵架，却仿佛谁都没有力气在谈论下去。关系又一次僵化。

婚姻的最后一段时光，can其实已经记不清是怎么度过的了。

自己努力的经营着健身房，tin的事业也蒸蒸日上。两个人小心翼翼地躲在那根红线后，谁也没再踏出那一步，只是带着不知名的情绪和默契，过着浑浑噩噩的生活。

压死can的最后一根稻草，来自ban。

这个男孩来到健身房，带着志在必得的气势与can摊牌。

can定定地看着他，思绪早已经不知道跑到了哪里去，直到ban提出要求can同意与tin离婚的条件，can才回过神。

好啊。

can听见自己这样说。

ban有些惊讶于can的干脆，can了然似的露出了一个有些奇怪的笑，对ban说道，我们早就打算离婚了，他没告诉你吗？

ban听见can的话，似乎有一瞬间的僵硬。can却再也不看他一眼，起身回到了自己的休息室。直到坐在了椅子上，can也还没有控制住自己莫名颤抖的双手。

早就该离婚了。

can闭上眼，由着湿润的空气吹在自己脸上。

晚高峰还要持续很久，can坐在出租车上有些不耐。

好在司机似乎是个善于察言观色的人，直接开出了主道，绕了路将can送到了城市花园的门口。

can道过谢，给James打了电话。城市花园的安保做的很好，can这样只身一人来到这却又报不出想要探望的房号，警卫室绝对不会放他进去的。

好在没过多久，James便接他进了门。can瞧着偌大的疗养院被建设的如同高档别墅区一般，迟疑地问道，“tin…他为什么会住在这里？”

James沉吟了片刻，才吐出了一条消息，“tin少爷，从欧洲返回的时候，遇到了车祸。”

can顿时觉着自己浑身的血液变得冰凉，脸上却好似烫得让人心都发慌，“他，他没事吧，怎么会车祸？”

James看着明显有些语无伦次的can，轻轻摇了摇头，“您为什么不亲自问tin少爷呢。”

一路上，can心乱如麻，脑子里闪出了一幅幅电视剧里出现的车祸现场画面，生怕那血腥的场景里，会出现tin的脸。

James没有去管can在想些什么，只是把他带到了一幢二层别墅前，轻车熟路地开了门。

门里门外的人都是一愣。

can见着客厅里坐在沙发上同tin讲话的ban，一路上麻木的身体似乎更僵硬了。

tin冷眼看向James，斥责的意味不言而喻。倒是ban，看着沉默的can露出了愤怒的情绪。

“你回去吧。”

can一怔愣，却又听到，“替我向你父亲道谢。”

ban似乎不服气地想说些什么，tin却直言道，“James，送客。”

can矗立在门口，眼睁睁地瞧着ban被James请出了门，一时不知道该说些什么。

“还站着干什么，进来吧。”

can顿了顿，还是走近了tin，在tin的附近坐了下来。

tin瞧着can避开了ban坐过的地方，神情闪烁。ban刚才坐过的地方，才是离自己最近的地方。

“你，怎么样？”

can边说着话，边细细地打量。tin消瘦了许多，脸颊都有些凹陷，微微突出的颧骨显得tin更加凌厉了几分。

“你不是看到了，还好。”

tin拿起手边的茶杯，轻轻抿了一口。原本没什么血色的双唇，终于透出了浅浅的粉。

“为什么不告诉我？什么时候遇到的车祸，为什么会遇到车祸，伤得重不重…”

“我以为你不想见到我。”

tin的目光探向can，坦诚地让can有些窒息。

“我们已经离婚了不是吗。”

“…我还没签字。”

can的声音小了下去，绵长的鼻音显得有些懊恼。

“你总是会签字的。”

tin移开目光，转过头去看窗外已经暗掉的天空。

can听着tin的话，想说那些东西自己并不想要。可这个时候说出口，仿佛是对协议不满意一般。不满意就意味着该有一份满意的，那还是意味着自己会签字。can好不容易想通了这里边的弯绕，莫名地觉着自己其实也不是那样笨。

“你还疼吗？”

04  
疼还是疼的。可也没那样疼了。

can抬着头，圆溜溜的黑眼睛瞧着tin，打量着他身上的白色t恤，直直的肩膀因为瘦削将衬衣撑出了一个略尖的角度。透着领口，平直的锁骨似乎更加的突出，tin整个人都显得有些憔悴。

“不疼。”

tin再次看向can，看他圆润的脸蛋，看他浓密的发丝，看他黑黑的眼睛。

这种纯净，一直令tin无比的向往。是他短暂而又颓废的人生中，完美的救赎。

can不出声了，tin放在大腿上的手十指交握着。can有些奇怪，这是tin自己都不曾注意到的防备姿态。

tin，是在防备自己吗。

can有些失落。而后又在心里很大度地替tin做了解释，大概是电视里说的什么创伤后遗症吧。患者会有些紧张，或者焦虑。

can想了想，坐得近了些。

他瞧见tin还坐在轮椅上，腿上还盖着薄薄的毯子，想来是还没有恢复好。

这么想着，can伸出手，轻轻拍了拍tin的大腿，“要好好休息，才会好得快。”

tin在can触碰到自己的一刹那，便咬紧了牙。略长的发丝遮住了眼，交握的双手攥得死死的。

can似乎察觉到了tin的情绪不大对，有些迟疑地收回了手，窝在沙发边上没在出声。

半晌，tin抬起头，盯了can良久，似乎要把can整个人刻在脑海里一样，而后冷冷道，“你走吧，别再来了。”

can的反应有些慢，等他明白tin在说什么时，James已经推着tin进了卧室，独留着can自己坐在客厅，橙黄色的灯光丝毫没有显得温馨，只是衬得can更加孤独。

tin就这样自己住在这里吗。

can用一只脚尖戳了戳另一只，没由来的心中有些发酸。

tin啊…

第二日，can依旧来探望tin。

tin见着他，转身便回了卧室。

James或许是被tin责怪了，无论can怎么向他询问关于车祸的事，James都绝口不提。

tin拒绝can的态度很明显。明显到就算can在tin的眼前，tin也当做没看见般，将他视作空气。

can接连去了一个星期，tin对他依然不理不睬。可令can自己都意外的，却是自己对这样的tin完全气恼不来。

就像一个闹脾气的孩子，can暗暗地想。

tin从来不会做这种幼稚到几乎是学前水平的事情，也正因为这样，can一直对tin瞒着自己那些事情而耿耿于怀。

“他走了吗？”

James向外瞄了一眼，“没有，tin少爷。”

tin抿着嘴角，手中的文件纸页被他折起又打开，留下了一道道清晰的折痕。

“他为什么不走呢。”

tin垂着头低语，也不知是说给James听还是说给自己听。

而后的几天can依旧来tin这里探望。虽然tin表明了不想理睬can，可James也从未阻止can的进门。can乖巧地不再追问车祸，在别墅里也很少出声，tin这才不再每天躲在卧室里，会被James推出来喝下午茶，去后面的花园晒太阳。

这期间can又见到过ban一次。ban进门的气候看见自己，脸色很不好看。tin见了，只是叫ban去书房说话，别墅的隔音很好，can只能小小地听出书房里似乎是在吵架——或者说是ban在单方面同tin吵架。

临走时，ban似乎红了眼眶，没再看can一眼便出了门。

can蹑手蹑脚地去了书房，隔着门缝看见tin似乎没什么不开心，手中甚至还翻看着一本插图集，这才安下心回到了客厅，窝在了沙发上，酝酿出了睡意。

之后的几天，不知是不是因为tin心情好些的缘故，can试探着在tin耳边念叨着最近出了一部好看的电视剧，le怀着孕看得眼圈直红，最后被自己老妈无情地剥夺了看剧的权利。tin听着can碎碎念，没有直接走开，还给自己续了一杯茶。

can见他没有抵触，顿时松了口气，然后小声地絮絮叨叨，给tin讲疗养院里多了两只猫崽，都是三花，叫起来软绵绵的…还有隔壁别墅的那个大爷，已经被女儿接到国外去生活了，以后可能都不再回来了…

tin听着can语速时快时慢地讲述，仿佛回到了十年前两个人刚刚在一起的日子。那时候的can和现在一样，对周围的一切都关注的不得了，活在人群里，就像一颗永远不会熄灭的小太阳。

他值得更好的生活。

can还沉浸在该用什么词汇来描述事情会更生动，tin却放下了茶杯，望着那个坐在阳台旁，被阳光镀了一层金色的人，低声唤了一声，“can。”

can听闻，惊讶地抬起了头。这是这些天tin主动同他说的第一句话。

tin的神色极其平淡，在璀璨的夕阳下，连皮肤好似都变得透明，那双薄薄的眼皮下，褐色的瞳仁平静地直视着can，而后缓缓道，“签字吧——”

“我不爱你了。”

05  
爱是什么呢。

十八岁的can并不能懂这种复杂又晦涩的东西。他只能通过身边一对对的朋友来认知这个他所不理解的情感。

ae和pete是爱情，no和kla是爱情。

还有很多很多熟悉的朋友们，他们之间，也是爱情。

那么自己呢。也会像他们一样，遇到可以倾尽自己所有的人吗。

can摇摇头，觉着这种感情与自己对待肉串和炒饭有什么不一样呢，一对一对的情侣也会有选择分手的时候，而自己可以发誓，永远会对肉串和炒饭保持热枕。

爱情，在can的世界里，大概就是肉串和炒饭而已。

直到遇见了tin。

can起初并不喜欢这个冷着脸，且嘴巴极坏的男生。三番几次地找自己朋友麻烦不说，还要占自己的便宜——le说被男孩子亲就是被占便宜。

可渐渐地，can又发现，这个人似乎也没有那样的面目可憎，不过是一个被人哄骗受伤后的可怜鬼罢了，没人关爱的小孩子果然会用憎恶的目光看待整个世界。即使是这样，can也不曾发现，自己身上被人称作虎头虎脑直来直去的性格竟然能得到大少爷的青睐，还被他称作生命中的氧气。

can有些惊奇和不解。

他和tin，不可以做永远的朋友吗？没有背叛，没有欺骗，他可以像对肉串和炒饭那样发誓，can一辈子都会对tin很好。

很显然，tin并不想要自己的誓言。

冷战后的日子，can觉着自己一定是病了。食欲不振，精神萎靡，做事的时候总是不断的想起tin的脸，tin的声音，还有tin忽近忽远的身影。

他们牵过手，也接过吻，那种温热软糯的触感，令can沉迷又陶醉。

这是爱情吗。

是甜的，也是苦的。

所以不爱了，又是怎样的不爱了？

can望着tin，仿佛回到了十年之前。那时候自己推开了他，结果很痛。可原来被推开，也是这样痛。

爱这个字，在can的心里如此神圣。哪怕在思考离婚的时候，can也从未想过自己是否已经不爱了。

tin在他的心里，永远是特别的。

说完那句话后，tin没再出声，短短的几个字仿佛已经耗尽了他所有的生机，瞬间便透露出衰败的气息。

“…我不签…”

can垂下头，低低地嘟囔。tin有一瞬间的恍然，can好似只是在抱怨今天的晚餐没有吃饱。

迟疑了半晌，can才又道，“…那些是你的东西…”

tin松了口气，失落却庆幸。自己终究是不能像过去那样影响can了。

“从法律上来说，那是你应得的。”

can低着头，tin看不见他的脸。直到tin以为他不会在说话的时候，can猛然将椅子上的靠垫扔进了tin的怀里。

“你这个混蛋。”

……  
can离开后的日子，枯燥又无味，tin颓废却又敬业地处理着各种事情，却始终没有等来can签字的离婚协议。

没有目标的生活就像一只迷路的野猪在麦田里无脑地冲撞。tin不过二十八岁，他却觉着自己的生命好似走到了尽头。

离开了氧气的生命，又要如何活得下去。

James依旧日常劝说自己去进行复健，并乐此不彼地安排着各种时间。可tin却对此越来越不耐，他只想过过自己想要的日子。

tin的精神一日不如一日，有时候tin望着窗外的阳光，望着望着便睡了去，直到James发现并将他叫醒，才会勉强地吃上些饭菜，然后被James推去二楼进行他并不在意的复健。

自己早就已经是个废人了。

从车祸中醒来那一刻，他就已经没有资格拖累can了。

双腿瘫痪，哪怕经历了最好的医生治疗，也只不过是从大腿以下瘫痪变成了小腿以下瘫痪。

这对于都是不能站立的结果来说，并没有任何区别。

这下子，他连拒绝can离婚的理由都没有了。

医生曾经对James说过，tin之所以迟迟不能站立，是因为他患的是心因性瘫痪，神经肌肉的检查并没有任何的问题。很可能是由于车祸苏醒初期意外得知自己双腿无知觉而受到了打击，又或许是车祸造成的创伤性应激障碍。

James想，大概是因为tin觉得自己瘫痪不该去拖累can，下定决心同意离婚后才受到了刺激，导致他即使经过治疗也没办法克服心理上受到的打击再次站起来。

所以说，如果还有一个机会能让tin重新振作起来，那么非can不可。

关于心因性瘫痪这件事，James曾明明白白地同tin讲了个清楚，可tin却对这件事表现得并不热衷，只是沉浸在自己的世界里，越发阴郁。

没有了can的tin，不再有任何意义。

06  
再一次见到can的时候，大概是小半个月后。

准确地来说，是13天。

can带着一个小书包，里面装着自己常用日用品，极其轻便地来到了疗养院。

James去通知tin的时候，tin正靠坐在轮椅的垫子上晒太阳。

can阻止了James叫醒tin，然后轻轻地走了过去。午后的阳光有些刺眼，can悄悄地将窗帘拉上，遮了大半的阳光，却不想失去了阳光的tin突然皱起了眉，很有些不安。

can瞧着tin的神情，眼睛又开始止不住地发酸，这才过了多久，这个人怎么就瘦成了这个样子。can抽了抽鼻子，伸出手轻轻地抚过皱起的眉头，蓦地，手被tin抓了个正着，然后放在唇边轻轻地吻。

tin并没有被惊醒。只不过是嗅到了熟悉的气味，条件反射而已。

腿上依旧盖着毯子，can轻轻地触碰上去，这才发现原来结实有力的大腿，已经瘦削了许多。can再也控制不住自己的情绪，滑坐在地上，抱着tin的双腿不住地啜泣。

tin很快就被can断断续续的声音惊醒，看着趴在自己腿上哭得很伤心的can，tin竟一时分不清是不是在梦里。tin伸出手，用手掌去触碰can头顶上那颗圆圆的发旋，温热的手掌覆在can的头顶，can忍不住抬头去看tin。

“为什么要哭？”

熟悉的声音有些低哑，似是很久没开过口一般。can瞧着tin平淡的双眼，哇的一声，哭得比方才还要难过。

tin有些讶异，却也只能无奈地哄他。

等到can哭累了，天早就黑了。

James掐着点，在can停止哭泣的时候为两人送上了晚餐。

can笨手笨脚地为tin搭好小餐桌，顶着一对肿胀的核桃眼端着炒饭窝到了一边。

他没说自己怎么了，tin也没问，两个人似乎已经很久没有这样和谐地吃过一顿饭。

can抽着气，随便扒了两口饭菜便不再动了，只目不转睛地盯着正在用餐的tin。

tin优雅地用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，待James将餐盘撤下后，这才向can招了招手。

“哭什么？”

“……”can抿着唇摇头。

“签字了吗？”

“……”can依然摇头。

tin叹了口气，状似随意地说道，“没事的话你回去吧。”

果然，can的眼睛里马上又起了层水雾。

tin见着了，突然觉得有些头痛。can确实是一个货真价实的哭包来着。

“……对不起，对不起，tin……”

can又开始抽气，断断续续的给tin道歉，“我不知道你是因为我出了车祸……也不知道你的腿……”

哭包的眼泪又开始不要钱一样地往下流，tin听着can的话，心中却无比的平静。

“你去找pete了。”

can点头。他查到了这家高档疗养院是pete母亲公司开发的，这才去找pete询问那些tin和James都不肯告诉他的事。

原本tin要在欧洲出差一个月，可收到can的离婚协议后，tin不可控制地马上订了返程的机票，打算当面和can谈清楚，他永远不可能答应离婚。

回到泰国后，tin乘坐的车意外遭遇了事故，当时tin正在同pete联系，听到电话那边传来的撞击声音，pete马上意识到发生了什么。

tin被送进医院的时候，神智已经不大清醒了，可他死死地拽着pete的手，一会交代着不要告诉can，一会又喋喋不休地说告诉can我爱他。

最终，pete选择尊重tin的交代，没有告诉can车祸的事情。但车祸带来的结果，却是tin无法承受的。

pete请了数个医生来治疗tin的腿，最终也只能做到现在这样。剩下的，是心病。

tin听着can抽抽搭搭地讲着故事，一边讲一边道着歉，时不时地还需要tin递给他纸巾。

最后，can揉了揉通红的双眼，哑着嗓子道，“让我来照顾你好不好，tin。”

最后一声的tin，can照旧拖长了尾音，一如他撒娇的时候。

tin看着近在咫尺的人，心中纠结无比，他是在愧疚吗？只是在愧疚吗？

比起can因为愧疚而守在自己身边，tin宁愿什么都不要，他不会接受任何人的同情与施舍。绝不。

“你，是在可怜我吗。”

07  
can曾认认真真地想过，tin究竟是个什么样子的人呢。

如果要tin来回答这个问题，他一定会说，遇到can以前的他是一个样子，遇到can以后又是另外一个样子。

can就像是一望无际的铁轨上小小的变道器，在tin茫然地人生轨迹中，替他按下了那枚能改变所有的扳手。

所以，遇到can以后的tin，是tin，却也不是tin了。

他所有藏起来的柔软与温柔，都毫无保留地送给了那个傻乎乎却又香甜的哈密瓜。比起用坚硬的石砾与尖锐的棘刺包裹住自己，tin似乎也学会了将自己最脆弱的内里展示给他一辈子也离不开的氧气。

受过的伤，一直紧紧地捂住是不会好的，只会慢慢地腐烂，直到侵蚀掉所有完好的皮肉才肯罢休。只有忍住痛，忍住来自所有嫌弃伤口溃烂的目光，忍住生长的细痒，才会一点一点重新愈合，长出柔嫩的软肉。

can总是想，时间可真是有魔力的东西，它只会选择它想要的东西带走，留下它觉着应该伴随你一生的东西让人念念不忘，任性又淘气。

或许是它极欣赏tin的骄傲与尊严，哪怕tin已经变得温软和煦，它也要留下他的倔强，深深地刻在他的骨子里。

can不想再去思考tin留给他的问题。

他很清楚，但凡自己露出一丝一毫的愧疚与可惜，tin都不会允许自己留在他身边。

就像过去那样，放开自己的手，说到做到。

可can又怎么会不动容呢。

这样的要求未免太严苛了。

can眨了眨红肿的双眼，向tin的卧室走去。

他想，这次总会是让tin满意的回答。

can没有敲门，只是蹑手蹑脚地打开了一条门缝，悄悄溜了进去。

门房旁的小灯还开着，想来tin还没有休息。can光着脚，踮着脚尖一步一步地向里走去。

床边的暖灯亮着，只能将偌大的房间照亮一半。can躲在墙角后，眷恋地看着那个坐在轮椅上的背影。

tin穿着浴袍，似乎是刚洗过澡，头顶的发丝还半湿着，乖巧地趴在头顶，很是柔顺。

半晌，tin将暖灯关掉，然后才颇为费力地用手扶在柜子上，一点一点的撑起身体。他的大腿并非没有知觉，可小腿却难以支撑住整个身体的重量，让一个简单上床的动作显得有些狼狈。

tin咬着唇，用力地向床边挪动，黑暗间，脚边仿佛碰到了什么东西。

下一刻，tin便被人从背后拥抱，一个温热却不宽阔的胸膛紧紧地贴在了自己背后。熟悉的温度透过胸腔传来，除了温度，似乎还有久别重逢的规律心跳。

can抱着tin，将他挪到了床边坐下，两人一站一坐，在露着丝丝月光下的房间里面对着面。can的眼中似乎又蒙了层雾气，他蹲下身，用着指尖从tin的脚踝开始，慢慢地向上滑动，“能感觉到吗。”

can哭了很久，鼻音依然很重，讲话的声音瓮瓮的，带着小孩子奶声奶气的味道。

tin垂下头，去看干脆跪在自己脚边的can。偷跑出来的月光刚好有那样一缕映在can的半边脸上，因为红肿反倒有些大的眼睛干净地盯着自己黑暗中的腿，似乎听不到他想要的回答便不肯罢休。

“大腿是有感觉的。”

“……”

感觉到can的指尖溜到了大腿内侧，tin反射性地绷紧了肌肉。can将手指换成了手掌，用掌心顺着大腿肌肉的纹理滑向了根部。

tin伸出手，阻止了can不知是有意还是无意的抚摸。can似是不在乎tin的阻挠，反手握住了tin，将脸贴在了tin的膝盖上，语调粘粘地说，“我，我们不离婚了好不好，”

“——我后悔了。”

can像一只找到了主人的猫咪，偎在tin的腿边，一边抱住了tin的小腿，一边玩弄着tin修长的手指。毛茸茸的脑袋就靠在tin的膝盖上，像是在讨好。

隐在黑暗里的tin，不知在想些什么。

他当然是不想放can走的——

“我才没有可怜你……我只是，只是……”

can抬起头，瞪圆了眼睛想了好一会，也没能想清楚到底该用一个怎样的形容词。

“…医生跟我说过的，你这个是心理疾病…嗯，其实你想站起来，就能站起来的…”

眼前的人歪着头，嘴唇一张一合地向自己胡乱解释着。即使tin可以用一万个理由来反驳，可他仍然只是轻轻拍了拍can的脑袋。

“真的。”

tin听见can这样保证着。

像暴风雨里，来自塞壬的歌声。用他悦耳的声音蛊惑着每一个陷入风暴的人类，然后将他们慢慢，慢慢地吞噬，拖入无底的深渊。

“你可以选择回去签字，这双腿会不会好，我们谁也不清楚——”

“当然，你也可以留下…”

“我留下！”

can急不可耐地打断了tin，声音里带着些喜悦，和生怕tin反悔的迫切。

“我发誓，绝不是因为其他…呃，别的原因才选择留下…”

“……我只是，还爱你。”

08  
爱是什么。

can依然没有办法给出一个明确的具象化答案。

可他能拥抱tin的身体，能亲吻他柔软的双唇，能感受到他的炽热，这样他就很满足。

can埋在tin的胯下替他口交，感受着似乎很久不曾触碰的滚烫，无微不至地照顾着已经硬挺的性器。

后脑上的手掌干燥又温暖，can用着舌尖挑逗tin最敏感的部位，明显地能感觉到tin的喉结滚动的声音。

tin一把将can拉起，要他跨坐在自己腿上，can环住了tin的后颈，乖巧地窝在tin的怀里。

“你不想吗。”

can抱住tin，贴在tin的耳边小声地嘟囔，湿热的气息吐在耳畔，tin泄愤似的用力地掐了一下can的臀肉。can嘤咛了一声，一手搂着tin，一手去摸tin消瘦的身体。

肋骨比起过去，更加地明显，can的手指一点一点，似是数着数一般，从胸口溜到了小腹。tin转过can的头，恨恨地瞪了他一眼，然后去亲吻他的唇。can无比兴奋地张开嘴，热情地令tin有些受宠若惊。

毕竟他们已经很久没做过了。

tin揉捏着手下柔韧的身体，指甲刮过can的乳头，他便低低的哼叫，那声音绵长又淫靡。tin忍不住反复蹂躏着那颗小小的肉粒，直将那小东西磨蹭得仿佛要滴血。

can享受着tin带给他的快感，分开的双腿放在tin的身侧，不时地夹蹭着tin的腰，给出一些赤裸露骨的暗示。tin玩弄着乳头的手顺着腹部的肌肉线条一直向下，去安抚can的性器。

只几下，tin便揉出了一手的湿润。

can喘息着，扭动着腰用性器去蹭tin的小腹，又用后面去磨蹭tin的炽热。tin毫不客气地享受着can的放荡，带着湿润液体的手用力的揉捏着can的臀瓣，将圆挺的臀部掐出一个个不规则的形状，听着can小声地讨饶。

进入的时候，can很痛。

久违的被进入让can觉着全身都在胀痛。can低低地呻吟着，紧紧地贴着tin的胸口，tin闭着眼，感受着can的紧窒，只能不断地揉弄着can的身体。

“还痛吗。”

can趴在tin的肩上摇摇头，tin让can环紧了自己，然后用力地分开了can的双腿。can所有的重量都承在了与tin结合的地方，身体内的东西似乎比方才进入得还要更深，can咬着唇带着哭腔低低地喊着tin的名字。

两个人做得并不激烈，可can却觉着自己仿佛被操干了很久。

tin吻着can，堵住了他大部分呻吟，偶尔从喉咙里泄出的迷醉声音，却又让tin感觉到can的温顺与服从。

快感到来的时候，tin想退出can的身体射在外面，毕竟他们没有戴安全套，清理起来有些麻烦。can似乎感觉到了tin的意思，却死死的夹进了身体，不让他离开。

两个人的高潮都很久。can喘着气抬起头，用他黑亮黑亮的眼睛去看tin，然后给了他一个轻轻地吻。

“会生病。”tin托着can的臀部离开了他的身体，似是有些生气。

“就一次，我马上去清理。”

can说着话，有一下没一下地轻轻啄着tin的唇，然后从tin的腿上站了起来。

分开太久的腿似乎有些合不拢，can走了两步，步伐也略有些飘忽。匀称的背影在tin的眼前晃了两下，腿间似乎还流下了白色的痕迹。

can一步一顿地走去浴室，tin看着他赤裸的身体，一如十年前，他们第一次在一起。

09  
“tin呐，你以后会不要我吗？”

“……”

怎么会。

end


End file.
